<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018187">Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us AU, BECAUSE SOKKAS BROKE LIKE ME OK, F/F, F/M, M/M, aang is too, because it’s actually pretty good, because she got moolah, katara is imposter, toph has her butler play for her, zuko is a bottom sugar daddy, zuko is bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gaang decides to play Among Us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment if you want more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko: Red</p><p>Sokka: Cyan</p><p>Katara- Dark Blue</p><p>Toph: Green</p><p>Suki: Lime</p><p>Aang: White</p><p> </p><p>Discord-</p><p>Red: Red be lookin sus</p><p>Cyan: babe your red</p><p>Red: I know what I said</p><p>Lime: lmao</p><p>Dark Blue: who died</p><p>Green: twinkle toes</p><p>Red: he was too soft </p><p>Red: also I saw purple vent</p><p>Cyan: …..</p><p>Green: bro there is no purple</p><p>Red: wtf</p><p>Red: what game am I in</p><p>Dark Blue: good question</p><p>Lime: you know another good question</p><p>Red: what</p><p>Lime: how the fuck is Toph playing</p><p>Red: dumbass</p><p>Cyan: she bullied her butler into playing for her.</p><p>Green: suck dick peasants</p><p>Red: bitch I got more moolah than u</p><p>Green: damn ur right</p><p>Dark Blue: oooh is Zuko is a sugar daddy</p><p>Red: damn straight</p><p>Cyan: first there’s nothing straight about you babe. Also, he’s bottoms</p><p>Red: PETITION THAT BOTTOMS CAN BE SUGAR DADDIES</p><p>Green: SOLD</p><p>Lime: SIGNED</p><p>Dark Blue: signed because Zuko will bother me if I don’t</p><p>Red: damn gay</p><p>Cyan: that was genius</p><p>Red: thanks babe</p><p>Lime: we spend more time on the chat than in the game</p><p>Dark Blue: lol facts</p><p>Red: aang complains a lot when he dies</p><p>Green: he always dies</p><p>Cyan: he’s too trusting </p><p>Red: damn purple was imposter after all</p><p>Dark Blue: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU</p><p>Red: I don’t fucking kn-THAT LITTLE SHIT PINK JUST KILLED ME</p><p>Lime: rip Zuko we’ll always love you</p><p>Green: most of us</p><p>Cyan: le gASP! YOU DONT LOVE ZUKO</p><p>Green: I do Ozai doesn’t</p><p>Red: bro like I care</p><p>Red: it’s not like he gave me severe identity disorder, lots of insecurities, and scars on my body and mental health </p><p>Red: oh wait</p><p>Lime: shit that’s deep</p><p>Dark Blue: you should have heard what I heard when I walked past Zuko and Sokka’s door</p><p>Green: that is all, thank you </p><p>***</p><p>Game ended.</p><p>Imposter won</p><p>Imposters- Dark Blue</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>